


Prequel to a oneshot

by mixomixo



Category: Avengers (Comic)
Genre: Fandom Bicycle, Other, Prequel, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-28
Updated: 2011-10-28
Packaged: 2017-10-25 00:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixomixo/pseuds/mixomixo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fill;<br/>http://avengers-kink.dreamwidth.org/1259.html?thread=335083</p><p>on Avengers_kink needed some sort of introduction, and I filled it. Here it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prequel to a oneshot

"So, dish." Janet contributed as she strolled over to the couch, handing Carol a frilly pink drink. She glanced around at the group that had gathered that evening. The boys, most of them anyway, had been called off by SHIELD for some more 'team building exercises' and Janet suspected that's what Natasha had been trying to do for some of the core women of the group tonight. Not that she was complaining. Lady time could be fun in a male dominated league like they were in.

"Dish what?" Mary Jane asked, leaning back on the dark leather sofa in the Avengers mansion. Sure she wasn't a team member, per say, but Janet felt like she should make this more of a fun shindig than just macho girl hour.

"Peter. He good in the sack as he is at webslinging?" Janet retorted, before slinking onto the couch between Wanda and Carol. "I mean, I got stories about some of the boys that'll make you lose your panties, but Petey's always been untouchable because of you.." She paused, taking in the somewhat stern glare MJ was giving her. "Not that I'm bitching, curiosity is all." She finished before taking in the beginning of her fourth drink of the night. Wanda looked extremely disinterested in the turn of conversation, Carol looked aloof and more interested in her drink than Peter's sexual exploits, and Natasha was off a ways away from the group reassembling a newly cleaned pistol.

"Well..."MJ started, sipping at her drink and turning slightly pink in the face. "He... tries really hard.." She threw her hands up as that set of a fit of giggles in Janet. "Not what I meant! Its like.. He works really hard to please me, which is awesome." She concluded, crossing her legs somewhat shyly.

"That's refreshing though.." Carol added with a nod, "Unlike some people who must not be named." She remarked with a snort. Natasha looked up at this, and Janet felt her face flush redder. She didn't have to think for a minute who they were talking about, since the three of them had been with him already. "Impatient, too." The blonde added before downing her just refreshed drink and standing up to walk over to the bar again. "Since we're talking about him, we might as well clear out his booze supplies. God knows nobody else should suffer from that whiskey dick."

Wanda's face turned somewhat pale as she realized who Carol must be talking about, looked up over to the blonde. "You slept with Tony Stark?" She asked, her fist clenching. "That bastard." She growled through gritted teeth. "He told me I was the only one he'd been with on the team.."

There was a long silence after that remark, then everyone but Mary Jane and Wanda burst into laughter, including Natasha, who finally spoke up.

"Please, and you believed him? I know things about that man that could make your hair turn white." She added casually, which got all eyes on her. She looked back up, feeling their stares burn into her and scoffed. "Oh god, really? Story time I guess. Who do you think He /hasn't/ been with?" She finished assembling the gun and set it casually on the desk she was perched on before sliding over to join Mary Jane on the sofa. "Both Genders." She nodded at the silent question forming on Carol's lips, which made the blonde cackle.

"How do you know?" Janet asked, her face alight with curiosity.

"It's my job to know things." Natasha replied glibly. "As far as I know, which is saying something, the only three Tony Stark hasn't stuck his dick in are Banner, Peter and Mary Jane." Natasha glanced over to the redhead beside her and shrugged. "And if he has his way, that wont be for long, trust me." She elbowed her and reclined on the couch cushion behind her.

"Now, that's not true, He hasn't done anything with Hank.." Janet spoke up, making a face, but was immediately silenced by a stare from Natasha and a cough from Carol. "What?! Are you kidding me?! WITHOUT ME!?" She glowered and returned to her drink, scowling.

"Steve?" Wanda spoke up, her tone clearly somewhat aghast, and Natasha grinned like the cat that ate the canary.

"Are you kidding? I'm sure Steve's been a notch in his bedpost for a long time now."

"Clint?" MJ asked, somewhat insulted at this point that she hadn't at least been approached, but figured it was mostly Peter's doing.

"Hawkeye and Myself were both with him at one point.. I'm fairly certain he and Clint have an arrangement of sorts now." Natasha glanced at her nails as though it was the most casual thing in the world to discuss her past threesomes.

"T'challa?" Asked Carol.

"Hm. Now, I don't know for sure, but I believe /that/ night in question was Ororo's idea."

"Thor?"

"And his brother."

"Jesus..." MJ leaned back on the sofa, she felt victimized by lack of sexual advances, and as though her and Peter were missing out on some sort of team initiation. "Why not me?" She wondered aloud. Jan could tell the drinks were getting to her at this point.

"Aw, Come on Red, I'm sure its not because you're not pretty, because.. well damn." Janet clambered over Wanda's lap to plop down next to Mary Jane and stroked her hair. "If I weren't a good christian, I'd totally be lesbian for you." She remarked sarcastically with a gratuitous wink and a peck on MJ's cheek.

"No, but.. Thats sort of messed up." MJ felt indignant now, and pulled out her phone. "I'm gonna call that ...that man slut and give him a piece of my mind!" She slurred, starting to dial a number, but there was quickly a gloved hand taking the phone from her.

"I have a better idea.." Came the voice silky smooth. "Why not call Peter and ... set something up." Natasha smiled like a big cat, and goddamn if she wasn't intimidating and alluring when she did that.

"That's not a bad idea.." Carol added from across the room. "Show him how mad you are. Get Peter in on it. Two bird." She grinned as she strolled back over.

"two birds.." MJ contemplated before dialing her phone.  
"Hey Tiger.. Can I talk to you for a minute?"


End file.
